


We Come In Peace

by livelaughlove



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Lewis come up with a new prank involving Sam and the colour blue. Sam's not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Come In Peace

"Lew, make sure he doesn't come through these doors until I'm clear. I've got Wordy lined up to distract him but he can only do so much without it seeming suspicious." Spike unconsciously paced a hole in the locker room floor as he went over his plan one more time with his partner in crime.

"I got it Spike! We already went over this 5 times already! That doesn't include the 20 times you called me last night and all the planning stages when you first came up with this thing." Lewis shook his head. Spike was an awesome guy and came up with really good pranks but sometimes he just took it too far.

"Sorry buddy, but this is gonna be so perfect. Can you imagine the look on his face when he realizes? I really hope Wordy remembered to bring the video camera. Okay," Spike took a deep, calming breath, "Here I go."

With that, Spike disappeared into the guys' showers and quickly located Sam's shampoo bottle. Inside his head, he giggled like a little boy as he emptied a bottle of blue hair-dye into Sam's already blue shampoo. Everyone knew that Sam took a shower at HQ in the mornings after workout, so Spike had a perfect situation around which to plan a prank. His plan came together perfectly a few days before when Sam walked in with a new bottle of some fancy blue shampoo.

"Spike!" came Lew's hiss from the adjoining locker room, breaking him out of his mental victory dance. Spike darted out of the showers and had just opened his locker when Sam strode into the room.

"Samtastic! How've you been?"

Sam paused and his eyes flickered between Spike's Cheshire-cat grin and the shower room. "Something I should know about Spike?"

"Aren't we past all the rookie stuff now, Sam?"

Sam nodded, apparently satisfied and continued his path to the showers. Spike and Lew shared a silent high five as their target disappeared. "Okay, so now when…" Spike began until Lew cut him off, "I know Spike! Chill man, this'll be awesome."

~o~

10 minutes later, Spike and Lew were lounging on one of the benches when Sam's enraged "SPIKE!" erupted from the shower room. The two were on their feet in under a second, scrambling for the door. They knew from previous experience that they  _really_  needed to get out of the way of an angry Sam. As Lew nearly fell out the door, he saw Wordy standing in the adjoining hallway holding the video camera with the rest of the team standing behind him. He allowed them a quick wave before bolting after Spike to the Weapons Locker. Literally seconds later, Sam thundered out of the change room on his quest for blood only to be brought up short by his team's laughter. By now, the others had pulled out various cell-phones and were taking pictures of the bare-chested, red-faced Sam with bright blue hair. After all, it wasn't something they were likely to ever see again.

"Where are they?" he shouted at them, "I swear to I'm gonna kill them as soon as I get my hands on them!"

As his last word died away, Sam heard the sound of tread on tile, followed by his teams' increased hilarity, and turned around. Despite his rage at the incredible blue-ness of his hair, Sam had to laugh at the sight of Babycakes wheeling towards him bearing a sign 'We come in Peace' followed by his two teammates fully geared up behind a riot shield.

Spike stepped slightly out from behind Lew and adopted a negotiator tone of voice, "Sam, it was just a joke. I swear that this is not a rookie thing and I only chose you because that blue shampoo you have is the same shade as some old Halloween dye I had."

"So what am I supposed to do? I can't go out on a call like this! I'd get laughed out of the police force and I really don't want to shave my head. Two bald guys on one team are enough." Ed looked slightly affronted while Greg chuckled.

"It washes out completely in 3 washes; I tested it myself. I didn't want to have to stay indoors and away from windows for the rest of my life."

Sam pointed a finger warningly at Spike, "I won't forget this. You had better watch your back. And you two…" he turned and pinned Lew and Wordy – who was still video taping – with an evil glare. "I know you helped him or were at least in on this, but I'm gonna pin this on Spike 'cause I know this was his idea." Wordy pretended to wipe sweat away from his brow to the amusement of the rest.

Spike nodded and stepped further out from behind Lewis. "I respect revenge, Sam. So we're good? You're not going to snipe me the first chance you get?" He held out a hand.

Sam stepped forward and reached to shake Spike's hand in agreement, "Yeah, man, we're good. I'm not gonna kill you this time."

~o~

Two weeks later, Spike walked out from the after-call shower with dyed pale blonde hair. "Really Sam? I expected a better revenge from you."

Sam smirked, "That one doesn't wash out."

**Author's Note:**

> Can you just imagine Sam with bright blue hair? And Spike with blonde? Just thinking about it makes me laugh. As usual, I own nothing but the plot.


End file.
